


Care

by clearly_queer



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_queer/pseuds/clearly_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear takes care of Aoba after a dreadful day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

“This really isn’t – Ngh! – necessary, you know!”

“But Aoba-san, it’s a mess! Plus, it would be very difficult for you to brush the back, yes?”

“You realize I’ve brushed my own hair _befo_ – Tch!”

“Aoba-san, please try not to move around so much, it’ll be much easier that way…”

Aoba huffs, in both irritation and embarrassment. He realizes that there’s no way to talk Clear out of this, as he was so adamant in “helping him”, much to Aoba’s distress. Clear does this frequently – pampering him unnecessarily, despite Aoba telling him numerous times that he is more than capable taking care of himself. Nevertheless, his partner’s obvious bewilderment and agitation did not phase the android one bit, and he continued to “help” him whenever he could.

Clear’s mollycoddling behaviour, Aoba thought, may be a result of his time living with his grandfather. Being hidden away from the rest of society in that tiny shack located in a literal trash heap, Clear was probably his grandfather’s only aid when his health began to deteriorate.

It could also be because of his programming, though. Sometimes he forgets that the android is, well, an android, initially created to serve humans.

However, Aoba had an inkling that his behaviour was a result of his nurturing personality. Clear was always more than happy to help others, especially Tae and himself since he was now part of the Seragaki household. His poor hearing and eyesight made it difficult for him to find work (although, his general odd behaviour probably contributed to his unemployment too) so as a way to contribute he would help out with chores, and would house sit while Aoba and Tae were away. He was a great help, actually, what with Aoba having to work at Heibon the majority of the time, and with his grandmother not being as spry anymore. Besides, he seemed to greatly enjoy being able to help out around the house – Clear would probably feel guilty if he didn’t do anything, anyway…

“Aoba-san, can you move your head up a bit, please? You’re beginning to slouch.”

“Oh, uh, sorry, yeah…”

Despite Clear’s eagerness to contribute usually being helpful (and somewhat endearing, although Aoba would never admit it), his enthusiasm and constant energy could be exhausting to deal with. Today seemed to be one of those days in which Aoba found his high stamina to be a bit of an irritant.

He had just returned home after an uneventful but long day at work. The poor weather had seemed to even prevent the three brats from visiting the shop. Haga was kind enough to allow Aoba to do deliveries tomorrow, which although he greatly appreciated, meant he was stuck inside the shop until closing time. The weather didn’t seem to let up, rather it worsened as the day went on – with high winds and pouring rain. The bleak weather seemed to damper his mood, even when his boss had told him he could go home early for today.

In spite of Aoba’s attempt to return home as quickly as possible, he couldn’t avoid getting completely soaked. When he finally arrived home, his clothing was soaked and covered in dirt, and as for his hair – it was in total disarray; the high winds mixed with pouring rain left the blue locks tangled together, making it basically a rat’s nest. When he had entered the house, he heard the usual bustling footsteps of his partner – who would always stop anything he was doing and rush to the door to greet (or tightly hug) Aoba when he returned from work. This time, however, Clear seemed to be flustered at the dishevelled sight of his boyfriend. He began to babble on about how he should have called him so he could drop off an umbrella at the junk shop, how he could get a cold or a fever being out in this sort of weather, and how he should take better care of himself – honestly it was all a blur to Aoba, who was too exhausted to properly process his partner's heartfelt lecture.

So, after having his hair tried off with a towel (he had told him that he could dry off himself without the extra assistance, but the android would have none of it), Aoba found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, his partner sitting right behind him.he had told Clear about how he could feel sensations in his hair when it was touched, so Clear knew best to be as gentle as possible when touching it. However, because Clear was in a panic-stricken and worrisome state after seeing his boyfriend come home completely soaked, he was a bit jumpy and would occasionally pull or tug on his hair with the brush a little too hard. Now, though, after he had calmed down and Aoba had ceased his protesting, he was able to focus and pay the utmost care in untangling his blue locks.

He would never admit it, but having someone oh-so-gently thread a brush and their fingers in his hair was soothing. After having such a miserable day, having Clear quietly hum sweet songs while he worked on his hair was, well, relaxing, to say the least. He would never openly admit it, but he sometimes greatly enjoyed how his partner would pamper him, even if it was usually unnecessary. It was hard for him to describe, but just to have someone close to him so lovingly care for him, well... it's nice, to say the least.

His train of thought was interrupted when the feeling of fingers going through his hair was replaced with the feeling of lips pressed against his bare neck.

"Clear?"

He turned around to face his boyfriend, raising a brow at the sight of Clear slightly backing away, a faint shade of pink dusting his face.

"A-ah um... I'm so sorry Aoba-san! It's just, you looked really peaceful and relaxed, and... uh-um..."

Clear was mumbling apology after apology, refusing to look at Aoba. Typically, Aoba would be embarrassed by Clear's sudden advances, even if they were completely innocent. However, seeing how anxious and flustered he was, with a red blush covering his pale features, and the sight of him nervously entwining his fingers together, trying to calm himself, Aoba couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, Clear's shy demeanour was precious to him.

"Clear..."

He reached out, placing a hand on each of the android's cheeks, causing the other man to jump a bit at the sudden contact. Aoba gently moved his hands so Clear was now facing him, although his pink eyes were still refusing to meet his own.

"A-Aoba-san... ?"

"It's fine."

"B-but I shouldn't ha–"

To interrupt him, Aoba moved closer in order to place a chaste kiss where the androids two beauty marks were. Pulling away, he tried to hide his own embarrassment by smiling gently.

"It's fine. You're fine, Clear."

Clear didn't respond, seemingly in a state of shock and confusion at Aoba's sudden boldness. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were redder than before.

"W-well, thanks for your help, Clear, but I think I'm okay now. Shouldn't you prepare dinner before Tae gets home? Besides, I should really get changed and do a maintenance check on Ren."

Suddenly out of his daze, Clear smiled brightly, seeming to be in a much better mood... Overjoyed, perhaps?

"Yes, Aoba-san~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow all I can write about is Clear and Aoba doing fluffy mundane shit huh.
> 
> This was sitting in my drafts for 2 months now, and I'm stuck on a 24 hour train ride so I thought, what the hell, I'll finish this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors - had to write some of this on my phone.
> 
> Comments and critiques are appreciated! And I promise next time I'll write about something actually interesting.


End file.
